Max 2: The Search for Him!
by Julia wants to build a snowman
Summary: Set after FANG so I wouldn't read if u haven't read FANG. Max ignores the letter and searches for Fang where will it lead her? FAX! RNR! Sorry But until further notice this story is discontinued. I need Ideas. D:
1. Prologue!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride JP does. **

**Summary**

This book is sort of a father/daughter story between Max and Jeb. While Max looks for Fang she runs into Jeb in New York, her first stop. Max is desperate and makes a huge choice to ask Jeb for help. What happens when Fang happens to be in New York and sees the whole exchange. Will he choose to go after her and to the place where she is headed and where they both HATE? The School. Or will he choose to stay true to his promise to Max. He's falling apart. She's falling apart. Will they realize that they need each other more than ever? More than when the Flock was whole? Will Max even make it to the school?

**PROLOGUE! **

He left and is now gonna pay. How could he do this? Why would he do this? Many questions like those were running through my mind. Ignoring his note I was going after him, getting him back and kicking his butt.

I left the other's under Angel and Iggy's care and took off. I didn't tell them I just left. I left a letter like Fang but mine was NOT sad.

"_Hey Guys, _

_I'm sorry but I'm going away for a while. Don't worry I'll be back. Just not alone. Whether it takes days, years, months I will bring Fang back. He'll be beaten badly but I will get him back. Bring him home and then let you all beat him. _

_Any way. Iggy you are in charge. Because I'm done with being on a bad leg with Angel, sweetie you are his little helper. Be good everyone and stay safe. _

_See you again!_

_Max."_

I left after that. I knew they got it too. 'Cause Angel's voice wished me luck soon after I left. And now I was starting my lonely search for Him. For Fang!

Wait let me back up just a little bit. The name is Max, Maximum Ride. I'm not normal and neither are my 6 other friends or 7 other friends if you'd like to include my ex-boyfriend/friend. Me, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Total and Akila. There's also Dylan but I like to think of him as an annoying pest that the minute we face another new thing from the school and Itex he's gonna be sacrificed. Oh and my dream of dylan almost came true when he stabbed himself with a needle of stuff but it turned out to be filled with water... Any way there was one more, Fang, my soul mate...

There I said it sue me!

Me, him, and Iggy are 15, Nudge is 12, Gazzy is 9, and Angel is 7. I forgot how old it is so yeah... :D We all have wings and can fly and that's a whole back story I kinda don't want to get into right now.

It's been a year since a big thing affected the flock. \Fang the ex boyfriend/best friend left us. Oh and he didn't even sat by in person he came home early from Total and Akila's wedding, who are dogs by the way , wrote a note, left and killed me. Okay that's over working it, I mean obviously I'm not dead because he killed me cause then I wouldn't be writing this... let's just say it literally almost killed me. My world fell after that night.

_Flash Back: _

_We were all crying, hard. All of us... except Dylan? Why isn't he crying as bad, he had maybe a tear here and there. The I realized it. Fang and Dylan must have talked while I wasn't around. Something must have been said that lead Fang to this. _

_"Okay you guys bed, It's been a long day." I tried to speak calmly and controlled, it actually worked for the most part. I hugged everyone but stopped Dylan when he went to leave, "Not you. We need to talk." _

_He yawned dramatically " I really should go and hit the hey like everyone else. Can't we talk in the morning?" _

_"No. We need to talk now. I know you know that I know that you know something about why Fang isn't here right now. So speak."_

_"We talked a little and I said if Angel's prediction comes true maybe it would be better if you left. Safer for the flock and Max."_

_"You were hoping he'd leave when you said it weren't you?"_

_"Maybe. Why does it matter he's gone for twenty years maybe more. Move on and see other people."_

_"No Fang is the only one I will ever love, want to love and can love. Even if he sees other people I never chose anyone over him and if you're just sticking around in hopes I'll run into your arm asking you to be my boyfriend, leave cause it's not going to happen." With that I stormed out to see the others. Starting with Angel._

_"Hey Ange." _

_"Hey Max. I'm sorry. I caused all this, I betrayed all of you. If I hadn't then Fang never would have'd died and then left." She started crying again. _

_"Shhhh, It's not your fault. It's Dylan's. He told Fang he should leave so he could have me. Fang listened." I pulled her into my lap and rocked her back and fourth until she calmed down._

_"His he gonna leave?"_

_"Dylan? Hopefully."_

_"Good."_

_"Get some sleep 'kay sweetie." I tucked her in and kissed her forehead before walking out and closing the door. I went to the boys room._

_"Hey guys." _

_"Hey Max" Iggy said making room on his bed by moving to sit on Gazzy's. _

_"I just came to say good night and see how you're doing. "_

_"I want to blow up Dylan..." Gazzy said. _

_"Maybe while he's flying way. But not now. He's in Fang's room."_

_"Yeah, Angel told us the conversation word for word." Iggy whispered guiltly. _

_"Figures. I'm gonna let it go today though. Get some sleep you too." I got of Iggy's bed so he could lay down. I kissed Gazzy's forehead like I did with Angel, said good night to Iggy and went to the living-room where I heard the Tv going. Nudge was there but out cold, I didn't want to wake her so I turned off the Tv and got a blanket for her before heading back to Fang's room. I passed the room Dylan was staying in and saw him packing a bag._

_"Yo." I said leaning on the door frame watching him jump._

_"Hi." He said. _

_"You leaving?"_

_"Yeah. I'm not wanted anymore..."_

_"You never were welcome. You were forced into our lives by my so called Dad." _

_"Sorry."_

_"Don't be. I'm just upset with you from the story you told me. To tell the truth you're not half bad."_

_"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." He walked over and stood in front of me. "Do I at least get a hug from the Amazing Maximum Ride?" _

_"Sure." I hugged him. It dragged on and so I started pulling away but when I was just far enough for him he smashed is lips to mine. I stood there frozen for about a minute before my lips started moving with his as if they had a mind of their own. My eyes fell closed and my arms went around his neck. About 2 more minutes past before I realized what was happening. I push Dylan of and punched his face hearing a crack when my fist hit his nose. His nose started bleeding badly and he started swearing. _

_"GET OUT!" I yelled, shoving him and his stuff out the window. _

_End Flash Back_

I won't bore you with what the last year has been like 'cause nothing exciting has happened. Now I'm going after Fang even though he said not too.


	2. 1: New York Again

1. New York Again!

I woke up somewhere in New York...again. I had an thought that maybe if I went back to every place we ever went to then maybe I'll find him. Tears blurred my vision when ever I thought of him. I blinked them away and jumped from the tree I was in.

I was hungry so I walked over to a hot dog stand and got my "breakfast". The hotdog was good but again made me upset remembering Fang and how we came to New York and ate food off the streets. I walked out of the park and walked around. I almost thought of revisiting the Institute, but something stopped me.

_Why are you going after him?_ Great Mr. Annoying was back.

_ Why do you think Voice? _I thought back. No answer. Typical. I kept walking until a black car pulled next to me and some one stepped out and into my way.

"Hello Maximum." Jeb said.

"Jeb." I said sternly.

"What no Flock? Split up after Fang left?" He was enjoying this I could tell.

"Nope. I'm on a mission alone right now. Iggy and them are safe and together."

"Wow. You are actually responding to me. Are you okay?"

"No. Okay. I'm practically risking my butt to save my ungrateful jerk of a boyfriend from himself."

"Maybe I should go then." Jeb started turning back to his car.

"Wait," Crap shut up Max shut up! "I can not believe I'm doing this but can you in some way help me? I really need help. There is no way I'll be able to do this on my own." What was I saying! Man I was a mess. But I really need help and Jeb knew it. He just wanted to hear it come from me. I regretted it but I would probably die without any help.

"Sure Maximum. Sure. You will hate me more, but I know where to get people to help you." I pretty much already knew where. "Come on we have to hit the road if we're going to get to California soon." He climbed in to the car. California, sound like an important state in my life? Yep. The School, here I come. I climbed into the car reluctantly.

Fang would kill me. The School. Great.


	3. 2: Close Call

MAX 2: THE SEARCH FOR** HIM**!

2. Close Call

He saw her get into the nice black car with him. With Jeb. He wanted so badly to go to her and stop her from going. He knew where Jeb was taking her. He knew why too. She was going against him and his words. She was coming after him. How he know well being near them in an ally way helps a little.

Jeb has to ruin everything. When he saw her he had to go to her. Hence the fact he was in the ally. If Jeb hadn't shown he would probably have Max back.

He knew he hurt her bad, but to the point where she actually talks and agrees with Jeb? Something's up. He heads out to the open when the car pulls away and watches it leave. Looking in the side mirror he sees Max. She sees him and her eyes go wide. He wants to run after her but he doesn't. He stands there until Max says something to Jeb and the car stops with that he runs back to the ally way and takes off.

He is keeping to his word. If she want's him back so badly she has to catch up. Then he remembered Max has super speed when flying. Crap. He looks behind him and sees no one following him. She must have decided it was her imagination. That's how he wants it for her.

He alone is hurting her. Changing her. Fang is just barely holding his word to stay way. Fang is hurting the one he loves more than anything. While he keeps flying away from New York he feels the emotion he tries the hardest to cover up. Sadness. He's changing drastically too.

Looking down he sees the black car again as well as Max looking up at him, not sure if she is really looking at him or just spacing. He can't stop himself as he waves down to her.

The window rolls up and starts turning down a new road. He catches the last motion from Max before she is out of view.

She waved back. Tears brimming her eyes. Meanwhile he keeps flying strait not turning. He just looks up and flies. Soon finding a hotel to stay in for the night.


	4. 3: Tony

MAX 2: THE SEARCH FOR** HIM**!

3. Tony

It's 7:30 pm and we pulled into a hotel for the night. While Jeb is checking in I'm sitting down on the couch thinking about whether or not that was the real Fang, a clone or my imagination. Either way it hurt to see him fly off.

The couch dips as new weight is added. I look up to find a nice looking guy sitting there looking at me. Oh and by nice looking I mean a step down from Fang.

"Hello." The guy said. He seem to be around my age. Looked like Sam from Virginia.

"Yo." I said back wiping the new tears in my eyes from the memory of Virginia.

"Are you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah. Just remembering something."

"What were you remembering. If you don't mind my asking."

"A friend. I kind of don-"

"Here you go Max." Jeb said walking over interrupting me and giving me my room key. For once I'm glad Jeb came over and interrupted. Jeb looked to the guy next to me, "Hello Tony."

"Yo Jebster." I laughed at that. Laughing for the first time since _he_ left.

"I see you met Maximum."

"Yup."

"Wait you know him Jeb?" I asked.

"Yes Max. He is actually one of the people who were going to get. There are about 2 or 3 others."

"So you're the famous Maximum Ride. I'm Anthony. Anthony Brown." He said smiling at me.

"I assume you like being called Tony though right?"

"I go by both. Choose one and I'll go with it. I heard about your little guy-friend who left." I started tearing up at that. He was more than a "guy-friend", " Don't worry Maximum you'll find him. I'm gonna help you."

I nodded. "Thanks." I looked him strait in the eye, "FYI I have some rules people have to follow while around me. Even Jebie here has to follow them and he's my _dad_" I put some venom in my voice when I said the last word.

"Okay then. I'll be happy to follow them and hear what they are."

"First off my name is Max not Maximum. Second, I don't take orders from ANYONE! Third, I'm the leader you listen to me. Fourth," I turned to Jeb and took his key switching it with the one he gave me, "I always get the double." I stood up and went to the room Jeb was going to be in. It was a double sweet with blue bedding and walls. The carpet was... Black. Yippie.

I went into the shower and washed up before heading back out into the room already in my pajamas. Guess who was there. Tony.

"Hey." I sat down on the bed and flopped back.

"Hey." He walked over and sat next to me. I tensed.

"Um. How'd you get in here?"

"Jeb had an extra key to the rooms. He let me in. I wanted to talk to you." Oh boy! That's practically what Fang said before he kissed me one time.

"About?"

"This guy. Who was he? What was his name? Why did he run away? Is he like you? What were your feelings to him? What was your relationship to him?" He just keep rattling off questions to me before I could say anything.

"Um. He was my best friend. We grew up together. His name is Fang. He said he was leaving to protect me and the others. He said not to follow him but again if you remember rule number two you know how I dealt with that. If you mean like me with the genetic stuff then yes he is genetically enhanced as well. If you mean like me personality wise, then no! He's very quite, he never shows much emotion. I loved him more than anything. We were an item." I looked down at the ring on my right hand. The ring that Fang gave me.

"He gave you that?" Tony's gaze followed mine.

"Yes. For our 15th birthday."

"You said 'he said he was leaving to protect you and the others.' Who are the 'others'?

"Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and Total, he's a married dog. They are the other ones in my flock. They're back at home." The was no way I was mentioning Dylan.

"Why aren't they here with you."

"This is something I need to do alone as in with out them. I left a note and Angel told me good luck."

" They saw you before you left?"

"No. Angel can read minds. But she can also put her own thoughts in other's minds."

" Oh. Are there other powers among you guys? Sorry for asking so many questions."

"Don't be sorry. I'll be asking the questions soon. And yeah there are other powers among us. Angel, she hit the jackpot. She can read minds and put thoughts in them like I said. She can also talk to fish, control minds and breath under water. Angel, Fang and I we're the only ones who can breath under water. She can also shape-shift"

"Wow."

"Yeah. Almost everyone of us has more than one power. Iggy is blind so he has some cool gifts I think and ironically enough he's the best cook among the 6 of us. Anyway, he can feel colors, tell us apart from touching our skin. He can also see if you stand in front of something white. He and Gazzy make bombs a lot. Nudge, she can move metal, she really only has that gift. She talks a lot. Gazzy, he um can kinda make a stink cloud hence the name Gazzy short for and can mimic any sound voice or noise. Fang he can turn invisible. That the only gift I can think of for him other than the ability to breath under water. Total's our dog who can fly and talk. We saved him in New York City."

"Wow. The fact that you can remember all that and who the gifts belong to surprises me. What are your gifts?"

"I can fly at the speed of light almost. Also I can breath under water. I also have a voice in my head."

"Cool. I guess I let you go to sleep." Tony started to stand up but I pulled him back down.

"Yeah, no. You got to question me now it's my turn."

" Um okay?"

"Where are you from? Are you genetically enhanced? How old are you?"

"I'm from California. My mom works for the School so yeah I'm genetically enhanced. I'm about 16."

"How are you genetically enhanced?"

"I'm about 96% human, 2% leopard, 2% hawk. You? I never asked."

"98% Human, 2% avain."

"Cool we're kind of a like."

"Yeah." Tony was leaning in. I knew there was something more. Crap I was laying down on the bed I can't lean away!

"Max?" Tony pulled away when Jeb walked in.

"Yeah Jeb?" I said trying to stay calm.

"Um my cell phone rung. It's for you."

" 'Kay" I held my hand out for the cell. Jeb placed it in my hand walked out with Tony. "Hello?"

"Yo Max. What's up?"


	5. 4: The Call

MAX 2: THE SEARCH FOR** HIM**!

4. The Call

Recap:

"_Cool we're kind of a like." _

_ "Yeah." Tony was leaning in. I knew there was something more. Crap I was laying down on the bed I can't lean away!_

_ "Max?" Tony pulled away when Jeb walked in. _

_ "Yeah Jeb?" I said trying to stay calm._

_ "Um my cell phone rung. It's for you." _

_ " 'Kay" I held my hand out for the cell. Jeb placed it in my hand walked out with Tony. "Hello?"_

_ "Yo Max. What's up?"_

- XD -

"F-Fang?" I blotted into a sitting position and my vision blackened a little from moving to fast.

"Yep. You didn't answer me though"

"Oh nothing much. Just suffering with a broken heart from you. You?"

"Same. It's hurting me too. Being away. I'm thinking of returning. I don't know where you are though."

"I'm with Jeb and a guy named Tony. We're looking for you. I have to Fang. You can't just expect me to let you go and leave. You promised you wouldn't."

"Go home."

"What? No! Why?"

"Because. I'll be there. I'll meet you half way there. I can't last the 20 years."

"Promise?"

"Promise. I'll call you again tomorrow and the following days until I see you okay."

"Okay. Where are you?"

" Ohio. I'm on the border of Ohio and Indiana. In a hotel."

"Me too!"

"Cool. I'm gonna go now. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay. Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you still. But I'm gonna hurt you a little when I see you."

"I love you too. Looking forward to it. I deserve it."

I laughed. "Good Night"

"Night." The line died. I fell back on the bed and smiled. I was going to see him again. Finally. I have to tell Iggy.

I dialed the flock's home phone and waited.

"Do we know you? If we don't and you are part of the School or Itex we will find you."

"Hello to you to Iggy. Nice hello."

"Oh crud. Hey Max."

"MAX OMG! TELL HER HI FOR ME AND THAT I MISS HER! ASK HER WHEN SHE'S COMING HOME? DID SHE GET ANGEL'S GOOD LUCK THOUGHT? OMG IT'S MAX. ANGEL! GAZZY! TOTAL! IT'S MAX! SHE'S ON THE PHONE! HURRY DO-" I heard Nudge in the back. Iggy must have covered her mouth because she cut off.

" Hey Iggy put me on speaker."

" Okay." a moment passes, "You're good."

"Hey guys. I miss you all too. I'm coming home soon. I did get Angel's good luck. Nudge take it down a notch please."

"You sound like you have something big you want to say but are unsure if you should, because of how we may react."

"I do. It's... Fang. I met up with Jeb in New York. We drove to Ohio and I saw Fang flying. He waved to me and I waved back. We checked into a hotel where Tony joined us. He and I were talking when Jeb came in and said his phone had rung and it was for me. He seemed a little iffy about it though"

"So that's was the past week has been for you. Why are you with Jeb again?"

"Jeb is helping me find Fang. He said he knew some people who could help. He was bring me to the School," 5 gasps on the other line like including an 'are you nuts' from Total, " I know it's risky. I had to find him. Nothing was going to happen at the school Tony confirmed it."

"Who's Tony"

" Another hybrid. 96% human, 2%l leopard, 2% hawk."

"OOOOH WHAT DOES HE LOOK LIKE?" Nudge yelled.

"You know Sam from Virginia? Like him. He's good looking like a step down from Fang. I'll bring him with me to meet all of you."

"Cool!"

"Anyway, I'm heading home tomorrow. It'll take a few days because I traveling with Jeb."

"Awesome. But what about your search?"

"Finished. Fang's meeting me half way."

"Where is he now?"

"Same place I am border of Ohio and Indiana. Not with me though."

"What then how do you know this stuff?"

"I just talked to him! He's the one who called Jeb's phone. He's looking forward to me hurting him!"

The flock cheered. They were mad at him but wanted him back more.

"I have to go guys okay?" I asked

"Okay Max the young ones have to go to bed anyway. Angel. Gazzy. Total. Say good night to Max." Iggy was talking now

"NIGHT MAX!" The three yelled!

"Night guys."

"Good night Max." Iggy said.

"NIGHT NIGHT MAX!" Nudge...

"Night you too. See you soon!" I hung up.


	6. What's Your Issue?

The minute I hung up, I laid back on the bed and tried to fall asleep right there. Of corse nothing happens my way... not two seconds later was there a sharp tap on my door.

"WHAT! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" I yelled and got a knock on the wall from next door. Whatever. The door opened and Tony walked in and sat next to me.

"Who was it?" He asked.

"A friend."

"Name?"

"Not in the mood to talk."

"Come on Max."

"No."

"If you don't I'll just force it from you."

"Excuse me?"

"Come on Maxie." Once again he was leaning in.

"Back off Creep!" I said rolling onto my side.

"Max." Tony said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!"

"You need to relax." His lips touched my jaw and I jumped up.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Fine! If you can't let go then whatever!" Tony stormed out of the room and I ran to the bathroom to wash my jaw. I walked back out to my room and laid down, this time having Jeb stop me from sleep.

"What is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean."

"Tony just came out and said you punched him! That's not allowed!"

"He's lying! He came in here we talked and he kissed my jaw!"

"Tony can't lie!"

"Well clearly he can!"

"Go to bed! We'll continue our search in two days!"

"WHAT? NO! We have to go tomorrow! And we have to head home!"

"What about Fang!"

"Just trust me!"

"Whatever. Bed." Jeb walked out this time and slammed the door. For the third time today I laid down and this time I fell asleep.

~Fang POV~

I was sitting in my hotel room on my laptop when the yelling next door started. I reached up and knocked loudly on the wall. I was typing up a blog as the yelling subsided and then started back up.

_Yo People. _

_So... I've decided to go back home. Turns out Max went ahead and came after me and is in kinda the same area as me. Just got off the phone with her and I think I almost died. I miss her so much and need to see her. I'm going to meet her half way home and then stay with her, forever. _

_Right now I'm sitting on a hotel bed writing... _

_It's a bit hard to write today cause there's people yelling next door. The person yelling is a girl and sounds like Max. It's probably just the missing her talking though. I really can't wait to see her. Not much to type tonight. So yeah peace. _

_Fly on,_

_Fang. _

_Comments:_

_LiSsA ;) wrote:_

_Hey, I love ur blog! Ur such a good writer! U should come to Virginia and visit me! I already know we belongg to mee. i can also tell ur super cutee. heehee. Come visit we can go see a movie. _

_Fang's Reply: _

_Um... N.O. I'm not going to Virginia, I've had HORRIBLE memories from there! I nearly lost Max as a friend. I had to date some horrible person to get Max jealous... wouldn't have been so bad if it had worked right off. And I have her now so I will not go to a movie with you!_

_Wendy wrote: _

_I think it's awesome you are going back to Max. Ignore that lissa girl she's just being a stupid person. Clearly you like Max but Lissa still has the nerve to ask you out to a movie! The's discussing..._

_Fang's reply: _

_My point... _

**Chat: **

_**LiSsA: Hey there ;) **_

_**You: What? **_

_**LiSsA: Y wont u come to mee? **_

_**You: It would be considered cheating in most countries. **_

_**LiSsa: But ur single. **_

_**You: No. I'm dating Max.**_

_**LiSsa: Thought she was ur friendd.**_

_**You: Idiot... **_

_**LiSsA: One date. she doesn't have to know. **_

_**You: I said no.**_

_**LiSsa: Pleeeeeease! ;) **_

_**You: NO! N. O. **_

_**LiSsa: Come on my last boyfriend left without a good bye. He and his stupid family ran out of school being followed by a bunch of teachers with weapons...**_

_**You: To bad. **_

_**LiSsA: What's ur problem. EVERY guy wants me... **_

_**You: Clearly not.**_

_**LiSsA: COME ON! PLEASE! I'LL NEVER CHEAT OR BE A HORRIBLE GIRLFRIEND! :( **_

_**You: I said no... **_

I shut my laptop before she could respond and sighed. She's returned... great.

A/N**: **

'**BOUT TIME! You know since I updated this perticular story... :P Have been kinda busy with Honers Challenge. Have been writing a comic version of "**_**A Midsummer Night's Dream**_**" as well as other HW. Anyway! Monday's my B-DAY soooooo happy! :D ANYWAY (again) RNR! PLEASE! :D **


End file.
